The Face of Death (Quite Literally)
Grim escapes from the mess in the auditorium after the Shade acceptance testing, but Magnolia sees someone in distress and wants to help! Why is friendship so hard? EXP Awarded Grim Ceifeiro - 15 EXP (Despite the rp being fairly short with a minor exchange, there was some unique detail put into Grim's feelings in regards to suddenly being at Beacon when it doesn't remember anything. It as also slightly triggered by the expression of fear Maggie expressed when its hood came down, leaving room for hiding and social anxiety for Grim.) Magnolia Chien Kreide - 15 EXP (Again, the exchange was pretty short, but Maggie shows that she is fairly caring. Though she was shown to be somewhat afraid of Grim's physical appearance when the hoodie was put down, this was mostly because of surprise and she never wanted to make Grim feel self conscious about itself like how she feels.) Roleplay GRIM WAS SCARED. All it wanted to do was pet the flower... it looked very unhappy on Cerise's head after all but now the wearer was chasing it down and cornering it! Panicked, Grim put its hands out and yelled "Rule is to ignore the rules!" A small paradox which allowed it to push Cerise away with a small spatial change as Grim quickly ducked through Cerise's legs and made a beeline outta there! There was too much noise there! In its hurry to get out, it didn't hear that it had been accepted and needed to grab a new scroll. It had also left its scythe. It plopped itself inside a nearby bush, its hoodie was popping out though. Magnolia was drifting off, about to fall asleep when she was JOLTED awake by a voice that screamed "Rule is to ignore the rules!!!" and a loud noise that sounded like... Spacial rearrangement? She was fully awake and completely snapped out of Cerises semblance. Seeing somebody run out in panick and distress, she yelled out "Wait a sec!" and ran after the dark figure. She was outside the building when she saw rustling in a nearby bush. She slowly tip toed over and reached a hand out to Grim. Grim popped out from under the bushes with its hands out, hissing at this new person like a cat. Grim was normally not too aggressive but it was under a lot of distress so it needed to protect itself! "Beware! I am The Grim Reaper and I wil-..." Grim thought for a moment but honestly did not know what it would do so.. "S-so, beware!!!!" Grim twirled around to grab its scythe for extra effect but realized it was missing so it continued to twirl more until it was entangled with the bush then just collapsed into a mess of leaves and cloak was splattered around, tugging the hoodie portion back as Grim's gray face was partially exposed but it quickly hid its face with its hands or at least tried to. Maggie's face looked a little frightened but she threw up one of her eyebrows and looked more confused when Grim said something about the grim reaper and twirled around. She tried reaching out her hand again and said "Hey hey, c'mon, lets just sit back at the auditorium and we ca-"... It's face. It's skin was ghostly white and it's face looked dead. She froze for a second when she saw this, but couldn't get a good look as Grim covered it's face with its hands. She tried to say something to calm it down, but nothing came out. Grim scrambled to get it's hoodie back on while keeping hands over its face. It probably didn't look too scary in all honesty, it was actually incredibly beautiful with its ashen skin, dark lifeless (almost) eyes, and long, black hair. But probably the initial shock of having a dead-like face was kinda out of the normal since Grim was perpetually in a half-death state. It stopped slightly as Maggie spoke and peeked through in between its fingers to look at Maggie, then jumped up from the bush which still held the hoodie back a little bit, "Oh! You're Poodles!" it said excitedly, "I saw you doodling up there! Nice!" It looked a little happier and less afraid as it forgot that its hoodie wasn't on for a second. Maggie was still a little shaken by seeing quite literally the face of death. It wasn't that it was ugly or anything, its just... those grey eyes and monochrome skin. It was confusing for lack of a better word. Not meaning to, Maggie stepped back one step Grim was never usually one to tune in to people's emotions, normally wrapped up all in its own emotions. But that expression of fear on Maggie's face... hurt...? Something was stirring, it felt as thought it had received those kinds of glances before, a degree of odd deja vu, but Grim didn't have any images or memories to conjure up to explain this feeling of pain. It was like sadness was such a RIGHT feeling for it to feel. It bore its pain on its ashen face and now a little more focused, tore itself off from the jumble of trees and leaves in the bushes and pulled its hoodie back over its head to fully conceal it again. "This was a mistake... this shouldn't have happened, I shouldn't even be here..." it mumbled softly as it turned off in a slight run looking like it was gliding across the sidewalk. It wanted to get away from this reminder that it was odd and out if place here and also really needed to find its scythe, maybe it could get back home with it. As she watched Grim run away Maggie knew she screwed up. Its not like she meant to make it feel bad! It was just instinct! Really! She never ever wanted to... make someone else feel what she feels constantly... She needed to talk to Grim, but once she was finished with her thought it was already gone. "W-Wait! Come back, i'm so sorry! Please come back!' Maggie yelled running in the direction she thought Grim ran. The instability if it's emotions right now caused it to be able to activate its semblance, "Suffer becaure its what you know," Grim whispered the mindful paradox to itself, spatially altering its location to appear behind Maggie which may have created a small rift and potentially making it difficult for Maggie to maintain her balance. "Begone, mortal! If you don't want it, you got it!" The last paradox allowed to disappear fully but this time changing its location temporally from it was back it was way ahead of Maggie as it went off to search for its scythe, ducking into little hidden areas and jumping so that no one would spot it and make it feel bad again. Maggie was running after Grim, wanting to apologize so bad. She was just running calling after Grim, when all of a sudden Grim appears behind her, startling her half to death and knocking her to the ground. Maggie rose a hand, speaking over Grim saying "W-Wait, please! I-I just wanted to say-" and Grim was gone.As Maggie walked back to the auditorium, she whispered to herself "...I'm sorry." Category:Roleplays Category:Season 1